The objection
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: The continued story of the Hidden. Severus finds himself being slightly and horribly-mind you-cornered. Where will Severus's and Minerva's relationship go...only my fans can tell.


**So this popped into my head while having a few...um...yeah, this was inspired by a butthole of someone trying to correct TWO mistakes I made...i am human; ya know; flesh and bone...blah blah blah...here is the continued from The Hidden...hope you like.**

 **~S~**

* * *

 **The Objection**

Well to say the least, this, this is _not_ what he had expected. Of all the things in the world to show up at his door...

"Well come in why don't you." His sacastic bite was lost on deaf ears as she entered his privacy. She seemed entirely to preoccupied to notice the half scowl, half goofy lop-sided smirk on his pale lips. Of course the fucking little pest would notice _her_ arrival, for Merlin's sake, the little bugger had chased her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure my lady."

"Shut it Severus." She snapped rather viciously.

The stern witch was very impressive with her lack of fear for his sarcasm, she had actually sneered back; damn he was wearing off on the woman. The last time she had looked like this was when _he_ had died; a revulsive shiver ran down his spine. He sat down and so did she, his favored armchair giving him comfort while the weather beaten couch gave her no such thing. She sighed and he grunted, the stalemate atmosphere grating on his last nerve. Finally he bit out,

"What is it Minerva?!"

She glared at his tone but kept silent none-the-less, he glared back but did not expect Prongs to growl so menacingly at him. The think had the audacity to show teeth in a threatening manner, he sighed dejected. She saved him whether knowing it or not when she spoke,

"I have come to inform you of Lucius's passing..." Minerva trailed off after seeing his face contort into barely contained rage and moarning. "I..."

"No." He held up his hand and turned his face from her, his teeth grinding as he fought to scream or lash out. "I...I should have known, Azkaban has never done anyone favors. Do you know of Draco or Narcissa or should I contact them myself?"

He saw her pause and look down before pulling an envelope from her robe, his anger exploded at precisely the wrong moment.

"Do not tell me that idiot sent _you_ a letter before me!" His anger was lashing like fiendfyre; all consuming and engulfing.

Minerva coughed like she had been hit in the chest, his words assaulting her more than fists or spells ever could. Why had she agreed to bring him the news?

"Sev...Severus," She sighed heavily but gathered her Gryffindor courage they were known for, "Draco sent this to me since he could not find you, I assure you he bugged me for informatiom; to which I blantly refused."

He admired the witch before him, he knew deep down that he had not made a mistake in making her a confident. This brave witch had not only faced Voldemort but had protected his secret as if her life depended on it; knowing full well that Draco was his Godson. What could he not admire about the Scottish woman?

"Fair enough Minnie," he had not used her nickname since their first year of working together, "Have you read it? Can you enlighten me or will I see the full context?"

She looked ashamed for a moment before answering, "I was curious..."

"No harm," She looked at him alarmed but saw the smirk of his and relaxed, " Do tell."

"Well it seems; from my opinion, he is asking that you speak on behalf of his father at his funeral. He has asked that you personally attend the funeral."

He snorted then laughed; a notorious laugh only to come from when he is genuinely amused, Minerva looked confused.

"Minne, I assure you that I am not laughing at you, just the prospect of having a dead Death-Eater wanting _me_ ; the notorious traitor, to speak at his funeral...I am beginning to believe that Draco has lost his mind..."

He went quiet; abnormally quiet for the dour potion's master. Minerva took this chance to get next to him and lay a soothing hand on his shoulder, he did not flinch, nor move just simply stared at the floor wishing it to go away.

"You know Severus," he only glanced at her, "I do not believe you to be a traitor, I believe you were a undiscovered hero in all of this, I mean, how could Harry have gone to face his death without you... Hum..."

He sneered then deflated as Minerva returned it, she was right; whether he admitted it or not.

"I object to doing this but there is a condition," he finally conceded. "You have to join me."

She would have laughed if he had not seemed so serious, his voice so deadpan.

"Oh alright. I will join, on one condition of my own."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" His voice losing all humor.

"You accompany me as a date."

"To a _funeral?!_ " His tone was of disbelief.

"Yes."

Her tone was unweavering, as an oceans tide; she refuse to bend. He stared at her; as though seeing her for the first time, he could not fathom what this witch wanted but part of him was utterly courious.

"Fine."

What in the world was he thinking...

* * *

The evening setting was a hue of gloriously painted pinks and oranges as the setting sun was kissing the moutain side, its vast rays stretching and touching any part of blue it could. Strips were visible amongst the blue turning deeper as Severus led Minerva; arms linked at elbow, to the _very_ small gathering around where Lucius was to be buried. Somber could describe the atmosphere but that assumption would make an arse out of everyone there, no one pitied the man; that much was obvious. To his disbelief, even Narcissa did not seem as heart broken as he would have expected. Maybe she was hiding it well.

"Narcissa."

He released Minerva to bow slightly and take her hand into his, gently placing a chaste kiss upon the top of her hand.

"Severus," Narcissa paused looking at Minerva, "Minvera. I thank you both for coming."

"I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Malfoy."

Minerva offered but was waved off with a disgruntled sigh, but before either could respond, the blonde carbon copy of said dead man walked up.

"Godfather, Professor McGonagall." Draco said curtly.

"It is Minerva Draco, I am no longer your professor." Minerva offeres a warm smile toward him.

"What is it you want Draco?"

Severus spoke while narrowing his eyes, he had known better than this to be just a simple plea to make his father still look worth something. The boy is a Slytherin after all and he knows them best, plus being around the boy for little over a decade.

"Since there is no fooling you godfather, I have come to ask that you provide the assistance you prominsed my father."

"But alas, you _are not_ your father and I owe you nothing." Severus sighed; a heavy sigh with years of resentment within it, " What your father and I had, died when he did. You can not call upon old debts or promises."

Minerva sinced the foreboding within the conversation and pick the perfect moment to interfere, what a god-sent this woman was.

"As much as I like to be here, i must be off and Severus here has promised to escort me."

Severus caught on faster than she had expected, "That is correct, I must be escorting my date back to her home so, I bid you farewell and hope that what plagues you will leave of its own violations. Narcissa, Draco."

Severus gently grabs Minerva's arm and they vanish with a finalizing and thunderous crack.

* * *

Prongs shivers then squeaks as he rushes-as fast as his little legs will let him-to Minvera when she enters Severus's rooms. She grooms the little beast the best she can before sitting him back down and calling for the aloof man, she is greeted with him in only a bath towel wrapped around his waist and his silken black hair straight as possible, clinging to his moist back.

"What brings you here Minnie?"

Their conversations have gotten easier since the funeral incident, both at ease around each other, though both could not see what was sooo obvious...

* * *

 **Till futher ado my fans...let me know what you think...and off with the plot bunnies, much love.**

 **~S~**


End file.
